


触礁

by Moat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moat/pseuds/Moat
Summary: 磊霆。仿生人AU，背景现编的。





	触礁

我找到你时，你正试图给他喂水。你说他叫小磊，没有姓，不清楚大名。这个名字听起来该属于一个坚实的少年，但他鼻息微弱，面色青白，如同一具死在你怀里的尸体。水漏出来，打湿了一片地，也许是你拿不稳水杯——不，是我错了，你健康，完好，不需要充能或修补，因此绝无可能手抖。你只是不会。这其实格外滑稽，他们几乎把整个宇宙搬进了你的大脑，先教会你何为生，又使你懂得性与死，却不告诉你如何挽留一个将死的生命。  
你是不是也不知道该怎样救活自己？  
我把枪别在后腰，踩着那些污浊的水坑走向你。我踏过它们，泥水飞溅上裤脚，洇染出人世的形状，于是我也心甘情愿地变得肮脏了。可你是多么的格格不入啊！你，或者说你们，你们走出实验室，走出一座座轰鸣不停的厂房，当你们迈入这并不欢迎一切似人但非人的造物的世界，就注定一尘不染。只有如此，你们才无法成为真正的人。  
我记得你的名字，威廉。我知道你是独一无二的那个。他们造出你是因为人类早已看够了纯洁，我们都明白纯洁是什么，无数个你的同类用躯壳验明了这一真理：无知的纯洁是不会被摧毁的。一个人在拥有作为人的意识以前，必要先识得爱恨。所以你为此诞生，你被赋予了千万个仿生人不曾拥有的爱人的能力，他们说这是人类有史以来最慷慨的馈赠。而你永远不能憎恨。  
恰如我眼下的这一刻。我看见你的泪水，一滴剔透、生动的液体。它无助地滑落，映出你无助的美丽，越是爱，就越是破碎。你爱他，然而你终将抛下他，你与他之间横亘着连你也无法知晓的命运，唯有孤独无望的爱意永生。  
我是来营救你的，请相信我。我从人间来，便要带你去往人间。

“你的目的地？”  
男人没有应答，他绕过几只慢悠悠打转的清洁机器人，笔直地向前走去。他不可被阻挠。  
“你的目的地？”身后传来的声音听上去过于平板，却不依不饶，它耐心而不带感情地重复着，“你的目的地？”  
威廉停下脚步。他转过身，手指落在半空——那里显然什么都没有——轻轻划下一道圆弧。询问声戛然而止，有什么无形的潮水朝四面八方散去，最终把他独自一人留在原地。一切都安静了下来，而他回到自己的轨道上，步履坚定。  
你的目的地？一个藏在脑海中的声音悄然响起。  
我不知道，先生。威廉回答。我不知道，但我必须向前走，我必须一直向前。  
向前走去哪里？  
“走到山谷里去。”他轻声说。

威廉走出空荡荡的大厦，穿过数条漆满蓝色与白色的狭窄巷道，驱散向他聚来的飞鸟。它们如同听从司令塔的指令一般腾空而起，在它们之间仿佛突然间产生了某种诡异但优雅的秩序，那使它们以相同的频率拍打翅膀，彻底隐没在楼与楼的间隙。威廉踩上满地层层叠叠、色彩鲜艳的宣传单，他低头检阅着上面所印的信息，终于一脚迈入了人群。  
他被声音淹没了。他的大脑当然可以处理这个，可那太多了，太多人推搡着彼此，大声叫嚷，他们先说：“向左走！”接着又说：“右边！”他们向前或向后涌动，脚踏着脚，头撞上头，也许他们哪里也不想去。威廉安静地、甚至称得上固执地站着，像一根无法被撼动的石柱，人们推不动他，只好咒骂着从他身侧挤过，神情中流露出十分夸张且相似的愤慨，威廉阅读着他们——然后他被牵住了手。  
他微微偏过头，细密的眼睫抬起，目光捕捉到一双格外明亮的眼眸。年轻人手掌冰凉，还带有些许湿意，那大约来自他怀中瓶装的冰水。手上传来的力道不大，威廉却顺从地跟着他离开了道路，又一次回到窄巷里。  
“你好。”年轻人说着，顺势握了握他的手。  
“你好，”威廉也说，语气中染上了点好奇与不解，他没有松手，“这里正在……？”  
“游行，你知道的，还是那些东西。他们总是这样不是吗？对了，你可以叫我……小磊，对，小磊就可以了。”少年开始显得有些窘迫了，他的鼻尖浮着一层晶莹的汗，不易分辨的淡粉顺着耳根攀上面颊，因为那只没有松开的手。细长手指正温顺地蜷在他手心，皮肤光滑干燥。夏天好热，他慌慌张张地胡思乱想，他手心的温度好低。  
威廉似乎才注意到他表情的变化，于是不动声色地抽回了手臂，男人一边检查着系统一边随口问道：“我叫威廉，你是这里的……志愿者？”他扫了眼小磊别着的名牌。  
“也算不上吧。”年轻人如此回答，总算肯挪走那双漂亮的眼睛，任视线落在斑驳的砖石路上。  
他计算时间，计算日期，检索记忆。这不正确。有什么发生过了，有什么不太对。威廉没太关注对方的应答，他甚至没意识到自己蹙起了眉——意识不到这件事的发生本身就已经体现出足够多的问题了，他不是人类，他所做的每一件事、每一个细微的动作或表情都该遵循它的道理。等等，什么的道理？谁的？该有什么道理？什么——  
先生？威廉，威廉？他下线了一瞬，紧接着又重新开始接收一些信息，那声线并不熟悉，但已被他备入过档案，名字是小磊。“威廉！”  
他恍然惊醒，强撑着墙站起来，婉拒了搀扶：“我很抱歉。”

他失去了方向。当然，不如说从一开始他就没有一个准确的方向，所以他只是失去了本就不存在的东西。目标应当刻在他的大脑里，写进程序，支撑他完善所有细节，最后自动跳往下一步：下一个目标。他的世界循环往复。  
可他走丢了，并且找不到归途。这就是为什么他此刻正跟在小磊身后，年轻人说他大概需要帮助，而他确实需要，只是不是这种。毕竟又有哪位人类医师能治好他呢？  
他们拾着台阶向上，远离人群，一步步走进烧得火红的夕阳，风从背后托着他，精密的传感器反馈给他一种轻盈的“错觉”。而年轻人步子迈得则更为轻快，嘴里断断续续哼着不成调的小曲，他身量与威廉相当，甚至肩膀还要宽上一些，却显得很轻，这几乎与他凌厉的轮廓相违了。也许他和鸟类相近，威廉无声地判断，也许他有中空的骨，有一天便能借着风张开翅膀。此类联想早已偏离了他原本被设定的程序，他感到困惑。  
“在那儿！”年轻人在坡顶处停下了，他遥遥指着远方，就掩在大片大片的深绿之后，他们看见一栋古旧但庄严的老宅。威廉没有接话，他审视着，分析着，然后他便知道那里并非他的方向。他的眉温柔地弯下去，那是一个渐渐成型的拒绝，可小磊截在他开口之前。  
“我发现了，你不是……我们，”他斟酌着字句，其实他不必这么做，“我能帮助你，威廉，虽然我不是最好的——或者说至少我的老师可以。”  
“你'脱轨'了，对吗？”他拿手比了个引号，接着很轻地握住威廉的腕子，捏上去不过细薄一圈，“她会带你回到正轨，我不能让你就这样待在那里、他们会发现，我是说，你会……”  
他没能说下去，仅是更为坚决地拉紧了那只手腕。  
“请让我帮助你。”

他闻到很多、很多草木的香气。沉眠的古树群柔和地将来客裹入怀中，他们步入树林，似乎就化作绿色深海里的游鱼。小径上的石子咯吱作响，威廉细致地录下每一寸他所见的光景，他不明白自己为什么要这么做，而太多无意义的思考使他听清了每条电路发出的轻微挣扎。他依旧被好好地牵着，小磊像担心他不辞而别那般扣紧了他的五指，生命的热度透过皮肤源源不绝地传来，几乎赋予了他另一种错觉，仿佛那热度是他自己散发出的，就好像他不存在的心脏正在泵送血液。  
他喜欢这个，他想要这个。于他而言，“喜欢”和“想要”是合理的吗？他应该对一名人类产生任何需求吗？这些没有最终答案的疑问纷乱嘈杂得如同成吨的错误代码，然而他无法放弃寻找它们，即便他会因此而过载。

年轻人在进门时险些被遍地的零件绊上一跤。他先是跌在威廉身侧，又磕磕绊绊地绕过它们，几句不清不楚的咕哝哑在嗓子里，还红着脸看了威廉一眼。  
“等到明天博士就会回来了，她现在不在家。”  
他解释着，用支在墙角的塑料板把一地的零碎扫到旁边，试图粗糙地清出一条道路。威廉弯下腰，扶住了板子的另一端。  
“请交给我。”他说。  
“哦不不不不不，它们……到这里来的客人都不用收拾……这就是、这就是它们该待的位置。”年轻人的声音越来越小，他看起来快要钻进墙缝里了，“……而且我也不拥有你。”  
理解对方的话语并不算件难事，威廉歪了歪头，他的情感模块正清晰地运转，于是他露出一点笑意：“我跟他们不一样，我的责任清单中并不包含家政这一条沃，小磊，况且你也的确不是我的主人。我只是，想要帮帮你。”  
他在想要一词前略微停顿了一下，发现那种困惑感依然没有褪去。  
“噢！……噢，抱歉。我没有想到你会……”  
年轻人的脸上逐渐浮现出与威廉相像的迟疑，他似乎产生了很多疑问，两只手不禁无措地比划了几下，但那些不解最终只凝作一句非常丢脸的“你想吃点什么”以及更多句小声道歉。  
威廉笑着注视他走向厨房，他在沙发上坐下，陷进那堆柔软的垫子中间，他分析出那些织物与小磊身上衣物的气味相同；他坐在那里，脸上始终保持着笑容，但他没有在看向任何事物。他只是坐着。

年轻人在吃一块柠檬蛋糕，蛋糕里放的糖或许不够多，他一边吃一边皱眉。威廉目不转睛地望着他，记录下他皱眉的弧度和次数。这同样没什么意义。  
他想提醒小磊唇边沾上了奶油，可对方一抹嘴——没抹对地方——再一次抢先打开话匣。  
“你来自哪里？”他问。  
威廉知道，接下来自己会报出出厂地点，出厂时间，以及型号。他张开嘴，等着发出声音。他一言未发。  
“我不明白。”威廉说，“我无法回答你。”  
他开始检索记忆，这是今日的第二次检索。检索失败。他没能找到任何有用的信息。为什么？检索失败。为什么？检索失败。为什么？检索失——  
他被用力地挤压进一个温热的怀抱。小磊成功打断了他的检索，而他不清楚自己是否吓到了对方，但那双手臂十分有力且平稳，它们没有颤抖。  
“那不重要了。”年轻人低声说，他的手滑向威廉背后，一下一下地抚着男人的肩膀，尽管这对于仿生人来说并不会起到任何安抚的作用。他带着点自嘲想：他只是想这样做。当他看着威廉发抖时，他想阻止这一切。  
他已经帮助过许多不同的仿生人，被重物或利器损伤，被用错误的方式强行刷机，被分割被碾压被焚烧，他目睹过更糟的，糟到他不能再忍受更多。但它们只是仿生人，它们只是机器。  
威廉也只是一台有些过分漂亮了的……机器。他试图这样提醒自己。然而它，然而他——他真的太像人类，看上去也太过脆弱了。这不是在否定威廉身上流畅健美的肌肉线条，很显然任何一名仿生人都有着高于普通人类几倍的力量。可是他并不会使用力量自我防卫，不是吗？他是那么优雅，那么美丽，他站在那里，站在人群中，已经准备好被伤害。  
“我不明白，小磊。”威廉在他耳边说，“我无法分析很多事。”  
“但是我喜欢这个，你每天都会拥抱我吗？”  
他终于失去了掌控肌肉的能力。年轻人哽咽着，难以抑制地从咽喉深处发出一声叹息。  
“明天，”他最后用几不可闻的声音低喃，“明天我们就会治好你。”  
他站起来，艰难地提了提唇角，正欲转身离去，却又听见威廉问道：“那你会喜欢明天吗？”

“当然喜欢，因为明天永远是明天。明天是未来。”

威廉是被震耳欲聋的轰鸣吵醒的。他自休眠状态中醒来，迅速睁开双眼，恰好与床上另一人的眼神相撞。他从小磊的表情里读出了几分惊惶。  
“不太对。”年轻人喘着气说，“博士从不在这个点到家，更不可能坐什么直升机，她极度恐高。”  
他翻身下床，一把抓起背包、鞋和外套，朝尚没有任何动作的威廉大喊：“快跟我走，从林子绕出去！”  
威廉幡然醒悟般动作起来，他飞快地接过背包，然后主动握住小磊的手。他拽过年轻人，近乎是半抱着对方奔向后院。在推开门的那一刹那，他又一次淹没在声音里：被螺旋桨撕裂的风的呼啸、许许多多陌生的嗓音、耳旁小磊惊恐的怒吼、子弹、子弹、子弹。一切都发生得太快了，他才来得及用半个身体遮住年轻人，一种微妙的、应当被称为痛觉的东西就被传感器兢兢业业地送入他的大脑。他立刻关闭了它，只想更多、更安全地把小磊遮在自己身下。然后威廉亲眼看着一颗子弹轻易地击穿他的手部，它先撞碎了一片坚硬的东西，随后如蛇一般钻进身下人的皮肉。他注视着那枚掉在地上的破损的芯片。他注视着它，注视着年轻人腹部蔓延的红色。  
他不知道那爆发的力量究竟来自哪里。他大概破坏了几杆枪，撞开了很多人，他不知道那些人是否有被他伤害，已经没有时间了。他护着小磊夺到了一辆车，他驾驶着它，一头撞出被他拆得破破烂烂的包围圈。  
他从未使用过汽车，却极为擅长。威廉咬牙压制着手上的力道，以免直接捏碎方向盘，这时他才注意到轮胎正滚在湿漉漉的道路上，而东边隐约的光照下来，透过繁茂的枝叶，在挡风玻璃蛛网型的裂纹上燃烧——原来一个雨夜刚刚离去。  
车轮颠簸着轧过泥泞，而前路没有一点车辙，他失去所有方向，他只想向前。  
“求你。”  
他说。

我找到你时，你正一声一声地喊他“小磊”。我知道你救不了他了，但我还可以救你。我看见你手上的伤口，它无法自愈，仅留下一个苍白、渗人的空洞。  
“这便是一切了。”我开口，而你没有看向我。  
你说：“求你救他。”  
多么讽刺，即使到了这一步，你的嗓音依旧没有战栗。你就是学不会这个，对吗？  
“我答应你。”我说着，拔出手枪为它上膛，“我救他，然后你为我做一件事。我要你学会仇恨，你要恨每一个伤害过他的人，恨任何一个杀死了他的人，恨把你推到他身边的这个世界。”  
“就从恨我开始。”

我扣下扳机。

End


End file.
